


The morning for love

by Sashaya



Series: Skyhold's Finest Men [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adremen is content, happy even, warm with sun, comfort and Dorian. He could stay here in this very moment forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning for love

**Author's Note:**

> This Inquisitor belongs to my dearest Dżoda, and let me tell you, he's extremely handsome. 
> 
> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._

Morning slowly creeps in through the crystal glass, chases the stubborn shadows away from the corners, slides across the room and gently caresses the revealed skin of a peacefully sleeping lover. In this very moment this is really a Maker’s favorite place.

The castle is already buzzing with life, has been awake for quite some time just like its owner. Adremen lies on his side, propped up so he can freely watch his beloved’s face. Dorian is curled in himself, smaller than his usual ‘bigger than life’ persona and Adremen couldn’t love him more.

Adremen is content, happy even, warm with sun, comfort and Dorian. He could stay here in this very moment forever, only because Dorian looks at ease and safe. He wishes he could give Dorian real home without imminent death always above their heads. Though, than it wouldn’t be their life and Adremen is selfish and scared enough to say he’d rather face every dragon in the world than exchange Dorian for permanent peace. 

The sun slides over Dorian’s face and Adremen chuckles, when the mage wrinkles his nose and sleepily mutters something about peace and annoying light. 

He even curses Adremen in his sleep like it’s Inquisitor’s fault the sun comes up in the morning. 

Adremen can’t really stop himself and laughs, his whole body trembling with mirth and disturbing Pavus’ dreams.

“Silence” Dorian growls under his breath. He refuses to open his eyes, like he believes that will make the night stay. Or maybe it will make Adremen stay in bed. 

“The day has come, my love” Adremen says sweetly and tries to leave the bed. 

All his plans of getting up are foiled by the morning-hating mage that pins him down and stares deeply into his eyes. Adremen always feels like Dorian is looking straight into his soul and it should be scary to have someone reach your deepest secrets but somehow it feels right, good. 

“As wonderful as this is…” Adremen slowly slides his hand over Dorian’s back, “I do not think our responsibilities will let us…”

“Silence” Dorian whispers. He’s a breath away and his touch is burning in the most wonderful way. “Stay” he adds, hangs the order between their lips. Waits.

Adremen is a lot of things but he is not immune to his lover’s charm. He doesn’t really have to move to kiss Dorian, to swallow his own answer of ‘ _we shouldn’t linger_ ’, to taste his lover’s eagerness and love. 

The kiss lasts seconds and minutes and it’s filled with wonder and love. It feels perfect, wonderful, right – just like the first time. It should never end.

Dorian pulls away and sighs, rest his forehead on Adremen’s chest. The Inquisitor’s heart is beating fast and Dorian relishes in the sound. Adremen has an awful habit of almost dying and Dorian needs to listen to his heart, to remember. 

A whine escapes Adremen’s mouth when Dorian moves away and leaves the bed. Dorian chuckles, unperturbed and shameless in his naked state. Adremen’s eyes linger, slides over every inch of Dorian’s body, memorizing it like he hasn’t already had it etched in his mind. 

“I hope you enjoy the view?” Dorian throws over his shoulder, gives Adremen a knowing and teasing smile. 

“I would lie if I ever deny it” Adremen replies, grinning.

“Correct answer” Dorian laughs. 

Adremen doesn’t move or look away, when his lover gets dressed. He was the one who wanted to greet the day early and now he detest the idea of moving. 

Dorian sits on the bed, dressed in a complicated mix of leather and material that he insists on calling clothes. He leans over Adremen and kisses him softly. 

“The world is calling” he says. 

“The world is right here” Adremen answers, putting his hand on Dorian’s hip and gazing in his eyes lovingly. 

“You are a hopeless romantic, amatus” Dorian smiles, it’s unguarded and real. Adremen cherishes it.

“Go” he tells Dorian. “Or I will never be able to leave the chambers”

“Tempting, isn’t it?” Dorian laughs, when Adremen groans. “I will find you later, Inquisitor” 

“You are a menace, love” Adremen mutters, when Dorian leaves. 

The mage will be the end of him but oh, what a wonderful end it will be.


End file.
